


Single father

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: NCT
Genre: Johnwin, M/M, Mpreg, jisungasagirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: The day WinWin went missing.Jisung was 2 at the time her mother went missing.Jisung didn't remember much about her mother other then the fact that his calming yet deep voice was able to calm her down ever time she cried.Johnny became a single father that day.5 years later WinWin returns.





	1. chapter 1

"Mommy."Said Jisung to WinWin.  
"Yes."Said WinWin.  
"I love you."Said Jisung.  
"Love you too."Said WinWin.  
Those were the last words WinWin would ever say to his daughter that day .  
One day Johnny went to drop Jisung off at his parents house.  
He was on his way to work, His husband WinWin also worked.  
Both have decent jobs.  
They loved each dearly.  
They had a 2 year old who they loved dearly.  
One day Johnny came home with Jisung.  
Jisung was on a play mat.  
Johnny called WinWin asking him when he would come home.  
WinWin never answered his phone.  
Johnny tried texting him but still no reply.  
Johnny called WinWin job that said he left a hour ago.  
WinWin never came home that night.  
Johnny called the polices.  
They found WinWin car but no sign of him.


	2. Chapter 2

WinWin body was never found nor was his wallet or purse.  
Johnny was questioned but there was nothing connecting him to his husband disappearance.  
WinWin parents were also questioned they were clean.  
5 years later  
Johnny was picking Jisung up from school.  
Johnny got use to this single father life.  
But not a day goes by that he doesn't miss WinWin.  
Johnny had to deal with the fact that WinWin was mostly never coming home.  
One day Johnny got a odd message on his phone that said "Help"  
He didn't know who it was from but he saved it in case in was important.  
But one day he got a another message that said "Help me please."  
Johnny saved that message.  
Now he knew someone was trying to call him who needed help.  
He went to the police station telling them about the messages he got.  
They traced the message to a old house 2 towns away.  
They went into the house and on the floor was and a bag.  
In the bag was a wallet.  
They checked the wallet inside it said Sicheng Seo.  
"Wait wasn't there a story 5 years ago about a guy with that name who was reported missing."Said one of the officers.  
"Yes."Said other officer.  
They checked the bag for any clues to why it was there and where WinWin body was because the bag is his bag.


	3. chapter 3

When Johnny saw that the bag they found was WinWin.  
His heart had some hope in it.  
"Maybe he's still alive."Johnny thought.  
Meanwhile  
In a old house 3 towns away.  
A young male is tied to a chair and is bleeding.  
"I just want to go home."Said WinWin.  
"You will never go home."Said The guy who kidnapped him.  
a few days later.  
The polices dusted the area for more clues.  
All they could find was WinWin clothes he wore the day he went missing.

"Maybe he's alive."Said Johnny.  
"Maybe."Said Taeyong.  
Johnny was out with some of his friends talking about what the police found.  
"What if they do find him but he's died."Said Ten.  
"I don't know then but it will give me some answers, for 5 years i wondered what if he was still here, Jisung is 7 and doesn't remember her mother but I tell her everyday about him and she always asked when is he coming home and I always tell her I don't know, but you guy don't know what is like to have a daughter who was 2 when her mother went missing to deal with her always asking if her mother will ever come home, the day WinWin went missing the last thing Jisung said to me that was where was her mom and i didn't know how to answer cause I didn't know myself it's hard sometimes raising a kid on your own who always asked about their mom and you don't know what to say to them cause if you maybe it give her too much hope but if you say he might be died then she might start crying and I don't want her even more upset."Said Johnny with tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The police where knocking on random doors to see if anyone as knew where WinWin was.  
The knocked on one door to a old dirty looking house and the guy at the door said he didn't see him but the way he said it the polices knew he was lying.  
"Will you allow us to check your house."Said One of the officers.  
"NO."Said The man loudly.  
That when they heard someone say a noise coming from his basement.  
One of the officers called the station to get a search warrant.  
They got one(usually it would take days but they got warrants to a lot of the houses there cause a lot of them were dirty and full of crime.)  
"We have a search warrant."Said one of the officers.  
The guy still refuse to let them in and was about to stab one of the officers before they got on top of him and cuffed him.  
One of the cops went to the basement and found a man tied to a chair covered in bruises.  
They untied the man and they asked the man his name.  
"Sicheng Seo but everyone calls me WinWin."Said WinWin.  
How he remembered his name, the guy who kidnapped him would call him by his name in a mean way.  
WinWin was taken to the police station where he was checked for all kinds of stuff.  
WinWin was send to a hospital when he almost fainted from being so skinny.

A few hours later Johnny was home when he got a call from the polices.  
"Hello."Said Johnny.  
"Hello Mr. Seo we have good news, we found your husband, he's alive."Said One of the officers.  
"He's alive, thank you so much."Said Johnny.  
Johnny was so happy right now.


	5. chapter 5

Johnny went to pick Jisung up from school.  
"We have to go to the hospital ok sweetie."Said Johnny.  
"Why."Said Jisung.  
"Cause we are visiting someone."Said Johnny.  
"Who.:Said Jisung.  
"Your mom, he was found."Said Johnny.  
Jisung was 2 when her mother went missing.  
The last words she said the day her mother went missing were "Where's mommy, when is he coming home."  
Jisung haven't seen her mother in 5 years.  
At the hospital.  
WinWin was now awake but he was having some test ran on him cause of any trauma he might have suffer.  
He was checked for pstd and also they did some other test.  
When Johnny and Jisung got there.  
Jisung was so happy to see her mom but then she was told to see in the waiting room.  
"She's only 7."Said Johnny.  
But the doctors didn't care.  
Jisung wasn't going to see her mom that day.  
The next day WinWin wasn't allow to go home.  
A month pass and he was in a therapy group home.  
Jisung wasn't allow to visit her mom.  
Johnny wanted to know why and they said for the child safety, what if WinWin tries to kill or hurt Jisung.  
Johnny thought that was dumb to think that.  
After all these years Jisung wasn't able to see her mom.


	6. chapter 6

WinWin asked about Jisung a lot every time Johnny came to visit him.  
WinWin found out that he might never go home.  
WinWin didn't understand why he was being punished, he didn't do anything wrong and now he can't even see his own daughter.  
He can't speak to her on the phone cause visitors aren't allowed to be on their phones and the room he sleeps in doesn't have a phone.  
WinWin sat down in a chair, he wore a white pants and a white shirt with flat shoes.  
He was treated like a mental patient only without being cuffed to a bed or forced to wear a straitjacket.  
One of the doctors who treated him said he was fine and didn't show any signs of violence.  
Yet he is being treated like a mental patient.  
One day Johnny was told he wasn't allow to visit WinWin anymore.  
So Johnny waited 5 years to see WinWin and now he can't even talk to him anymore or visit him.  
WinWin was now hand cuffed to his bed.  
So everyday WinWin looked at the same painting in the room he was in.  
He wasn't allow to watch tv or even go outside.  
He was allow to use the toilet and allowed 3 meals day.  
WinWin spirit was broken and all his joy he had about one day going home were gone.  
WinWin wondered why he was being punished.  
One day he was told he was being sent to a building to help him.  
He later found out that the place he was going to be sent to was run by a group of homophobia doctor like priests.  
He found out what they meant by helping him.  
He was going to be send to a camp that hurts gay people in a attempt to "cure" them.  
WinWin learned why he was being punished by these people.  
He learned the doctor that ran the center he was in was homophobic and one those doctors.  
He had to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny found out what was happening when he visited WinWin.  
He knew he could get into trouble but he didn't care.  
They told him that WinWin was being sent to a place to fix him and maybe Johnny should go there to so he can be fixed.  
"I'm fine wait a second you're one of those doctors who try to converse gays."Said Johnny.  
Johnny ran out of that building and called the polices when they go there.  
They found prove.  
All the doctors involved in this were arrested.  
And WinWin finally got to go home.  
WinWin slept in his bed for the first time in 5 years.  
But he still had nightmares of waking up other kidnapped or someone frying his brain.  
5 years of his life was taken from him.


	8. chapter 8

Jisung was doing homework while WinWin was in the kitchen.  
WinWin quit his job to be closer to his daughter.  
"Mommy look what i did."Said Jisung.  
"That's great sweetie."Said WinWin.  
WinWin loved being home and being with his family.  
His parents however even those they were happy that their son was back, they still to this day blame their son in law for letting this happen.  
Johnny didn't have anything to do with this but his in laws hated him for unknown reasons.  
WinWin was happy to be home and he could finally get his life back.  
He is still in therapy for the trauma he felt.


	9. chapter 9

WinWin was home with Jisung.  
His parents came over and they said why wasn't someone with them.  
"Why."Said WinWin.  
"Why because what if you hurt your child."Said Mr.Dong.  
"Why does everyone think I will hurt my child."Said WinWin.  
"She should live with us where it's safe."Said Mrs. Dong.  
Johnny got home.  
WinWin told Johnny what happen .  
"She should be with her parents both of them, WinWin was missing for 5 years all he wanted was to be with his family."Said Johnny


	10. chapter 10

WinWin was use to his parents being controlling.  
They wanted him to be the perfect son.  
But WinWin was born with the ability to have kids naturally.  
So that ruin the perfect part also WinWin got pregnant when he was 17 so there's that.  
WinWin missed out on 5 years of his life.  
But he will make up for it.  
When WinWin got kidnapped he was only 20 when it happen.  
Now he's 25.  
WinWin wasn't sexual touch when/while he got kidnapped.  
WinWin found out something big.  
That one of the reason why he almost sent to a conversion camp was because his dad wanted him to be straight so that WinWin would leave Johnny and be with someone else something WinWin mother didn't even know about nor did she support that. Yes she didn't like Johnny but at the same time she was ok with WinWin being gay.  
WinWin parents got a divorce a year later.


	11. chapter 11

WinWin is now pregnant and he is happy to have his life back.  
The guy who kidnapped him was arrested and is now serving a life sentence after the cops found out that he has killed over 20 people but WinWin was the first victim that one he kept alive and two had a family .  
Why he didn't kill WinWin cause he wanted him to suffer.  
WinWin still had scars on him from the beatings.  
When WinWin was found, he weight 90 pounds, his hair was messy, he had on only his pants.  
His nose was bleeding, his lip was swore from the beatings, he had two black eyes and his skin was pale.  
The day he got to see his daughter for the first time in 5 years after he was release from that health center.  
Flashback  
Jisung was walking out of her school when she saw in the passenger seat , that person was her mother.  
"Mommy."Said Jisung running to WinWin.  
"I missed you so much."Said WinWin.  
end of flashback.


	12. chapter 12

WinWin had the baby a little boy they name River Seo.  
A month later.  
Johnny felt to the ground.  
He was hooked up to so many machines.  
Johnny was suffering from being dehydrated and from so much stress he has put himself thought for the 5 years that WinWin was missing that he almost had a little heart attack.  
Johnny was told to relax.  
Johnny kind of forgotten how to relax.  
He forgotten how to relax cause for 5 years he was raising his daughter on his own hoping one day that WinWin would be found.  
Johnny had to make sure his daughter was happy and healthy.  
He only hung out with his friends one a week cause all of them worked and have kids.  
Johnny had to deal with some stuff in those 5 years, he had to deal with his daughter asking when her mother was coming home, he had to deal with his in-laws calling him a bad parent, he had to deal with his friends trying to set him up on dates and him just saying he no so he doesn't go on the dates and them asking why and him telling them that he would never cheat on his husband and them saying what if WinWin isn't alive anymore and him saying don't say that and the last thing he had to deal with was the possibility that WinWin might never come home.  
Johnny was younger then but now he's a little older


End file.
